


Midnight Hunt

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Witching Hour [8]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Animal Death, Animal Instincts, Dark Past, Established Relationship, Hunters & Hunting, Illegal Activities, M/M, Paternal Instinct, Vampire Matt Murdock, Vampires, not so human disaster Matt Murdock, primal hunting, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Matt was sprawled on the couch, if it wasn't for the ticking foot and the constantly moving fingertips Foggy would have sworn he was sleeping. “What's got you in a tizzy?”Matt flinched and actually gasped, head darting around to finally lock on him, “Nothing, just, pent up.”“Oh, like in the 'beat someone half to death' Daredevil way or the 'drag me back to that bedroom and just fuck it outa your system' kinda way?”Matt was actually taking panting breaths before settling back on the couch, “Like, wanna tear into something and feel its heart stop kinda way.”Foggy stopped fussing with his first attempt at some stir fry in a long time to pull it away from the heat, “Hey, buddy, what's going on here? That's not like you.***Matt dealing with instincts wanting to teach his Childe everything about being a predator***
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: The Witching Hour [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618255
Kudos: 64





	Midnight Hunt

Matt was sprawled on the couch, if it wasn't for the ticking foot and the constantly moving fingertips Foggy would have sworn he was sleeping. “What's got you in a tizzy?”

Matt flinched and actually gasped, head darting around to finally lock on him, “Nothing, just, pent up.”

“Oh, like in the 'beat someone half to death' Daredevil way or the 'drag me back to that bedroom and just fuck it outa your system' kinda way?”

Matt was actually taking panting breaths before settling back on the couch, “Like, wanna tear into something and feel its heart stop kinda way.”

Foggy stopped fussing with his first attempt at some stir fry in a long time to pull it away from the heat, “Hey, buddy, what's going on here? That's not like you.”

“Trust me, I know,” Matt grumbled, “Just, been a long time and it just, probably because I Sire'd you and that just stirred up all sorts of instincts. I just, want to hunt with you, want to, to take down a kill with you. I haven't had this urge in... I don't even think the Kitchen existed the last time I wanted to, and that was honestly because I was starving and thirsty and it just, two birds one stone.”

“Matt-”

“Matt Murdock doesn't kill, Foggy, never has and never will.”

“But you have, haven't you?”

“Foggy, I literally was spawned in a blood bath, feral, vicious, starving and in pain... Yes _I_ have killed humans, but Matt Murdock hasn't, and _never will_. Last time I went hunting, permits weren't required, don't even know the first place I'd look to be able to hunt... I think there's laws now requiring firearms or projectiles of some kind isn't there?”

Foggy snickered, “Matt Murdock, rat catcher.”

Matt let out a growl, “Gonna need something much bigger. I was thinking deer.”

Foggy blinked, “You're actually serious.”

“Foggy, I was literally 1 punch away from caving in a guy's skull last night. I keep having this, blind rage moments of wanting to rip out the prosecutor's throat when they're being particularly dickish. Yeah, I'm serious. I need to just, hunt. A real, life or death hunt.”

“Matt, I'm not the hunting kind buddy, I mean, hell my family fish, we don't hunt.”

“You mean in that giant extended family of yours, no one hunts?”

Foggy mumbles something about a second cousin twice removed, “Doubt they'd let any of us go alone... They know I'm not a hunter, and you're blind, Matt. Little high on the 'wtf' radar.”

Matt actually chuckled, “Pretty high on the 'wanna kill my husband for the life insurance' list, huh?”

Foggy cracked up, “No joke.”

“Just, give 'um a call, ask 'um about it. If they ask questions, just say funds have been tight and we're interested in keeping our own meat for through the winter. That should calm any worry, just make sure you get where they hunt...”

“Matt Murdock, you want me to lie to my family?”

Matt raised a brow as his hand flopped over the back of the couch, “Like it's the first time?”

“Point,” Foggy nodded as he grabbed his phone to check his contacts.

-

Seeing Matt, standing there in all black, surrounded by woods and overgrowth, head tossed back, sniffing like a true predatory animal, that just hit all sort of hot buttons Foggy had no clue he had, “Fuck me.”

Matt grinned as he carefully stalked toward him, hand tangling in his hair, “You're tainting the scent, Foggy, keep the fantasies to a minimum.” Matt instantly had a hand around his neck when he tried to lean forward, “None of that, can't risk predator's blood in the air.”

Foggy was positively entranced, “I've never actually seen your face when- you're like this.” Matt actually let him touch his cheek, leaning into it. “It's not just Feral Chompers.”

Matt rolled his eyes, Foggy was just happy he could see them, “Just, stop tempting me and tainting the air with arousal. Rutting predators are the quickest way to scare off prey.”

“I should, really stay here then... Because I just want to jump you so bad right now.”

Matt pulled him close, “Hunt with me, Foggy.”

Foggy groaned when Matt suddenly took off, “I'm not built for this,” he grumbled while trying to rush after, halfheartedly hoping his stomping scared off Matt's target out of spite. When he finally caught up, he was grumbling and trying to figure out why the hell he was huffing and puffing if he didn't need to breathe anymore when he caught sight of Matt up in the tree branches. A twig snapped under his foot caused Matt's head to shoot toward him at the same time a deer peaked up over the tall grass. Matt dropped down, but wasn't quick enough before the deer took off into the thicker brush. “Sorry?”

Matt just growled and bolted after his prey. “You'll get the hang of it.”

Foggy was still trudging after, freezing and blinking when he caught sight of Matt in another tree. _What was this, some kind of game? I'm just going to end up fucking it up again with my big feet..._ Foggy watched as Matt turned toward him before nodding down below him. _Right, sure, vampires are predatory animals. Probably some preservation instinct going on, whole 'mama teaching baby how to hunt' alright, Murdock I get it._ Matt's head dropped low, crouching to pounce as Foggy carefully tried to pick his way closer this time. Foggy heard the snap, “Shit,” Matt was already in the air, growling when he landed on the deer as it's head shot up, curling around it's side and taking it down not 10 feet from him. “Holy shit.”

Matt's head shot up, bloody, “Come here, Foggy. Quick, I had to snap its spine to keep it from running wounded.”

Foggy was at a bit of an impasse the moment he saw twitching limbs, “I- I'm good buddy.”

Matt actually whined, “Foggy, please? So I know you're aware of the experience.”

Foggy finally relented and knelt down with him, giving a small gulp of trepidation when Matt nuzzled at his cheek, “Just- latch on?”

“If you're not quick enough it'll stop and go cold. The damage should be below the heart but, animals are tricky and easy to die from shock.”

Foggy reared back at the first taste, “That's, different.”

“It's not human, Foggy, it's going to taste different.”

Foggy finally sank his teeth in, hearing Matt rumbled as he curled around him, “What's that taste? Is it because it's wild?”

“It's fear, adrenaline... It gets better, keep drinking.” Once Foggy seemed to settle, Matt growled and struck suddenly, making him jump when his love was more savage with his feeding. Foggy's eyes rolled up at one point, moaning at the change while Matt curled his arm around him tightly, keeping him pinned as he finally heard the pulsing fade and stop. “Easy, let go,” Matt cooed as he slowly pulled Foggy away, “It won't, it'll start turning rank if you keep drinking.”

They finally rolled away, Matt holding Foggy against him and panting, “That was- honestly not what I expected.”

Matt was busy kissing and licking at his bloodied cheek, “It was perfect, thank you for, letting me get that out of my system. I just, feel so much calmer now.”

“Matt, ever dealt with a Childe before?”

Matt shook his head, “The babies always, they were just thirsty all the time and sloppy and- I just didn't want anything to do with them. That and a Sire worth their salt would keep a rogue away.”

“I can see that, so, bloodlust satisfied?”

“Mhm, got another lust that could use some tending to though.”

“Murdock we are in the middle of a fucking forest, laying not 3 feet from a dead deer. There will be NO 'lust'ing here. I want civilization and a bed first. I demand wooing.”

Matt chuckled, “Bite me, Foggy, see if you need more wooing than that.”

Foggy actually took a full on dental impression compliments of Matt's neck, earning moaning and writhing, “Nope, still demand wooing.”

Matt groaned and sprawled out as Foggy shuffled until he could get himself upright. “Must be a Millennial thing...”

“Okay boomer.”

Matt chuckled as he reached out when Foggy offered a hand up. “So, do we need to tag the body or something?”

“Fuck, looks like an animal got it, wouldn't know the difference,” Foggy mumbled as they started the trudge back, “I just realized we have a rental.”

“I packed spare clothes, don't worry.”

“Smart hunter,” Foggy yipped when he was grabbed and spun.

“You know it,” Matt's nose wrinkled when Foggy's hand was suddenly in his face.

“Drying blood kisses are not happening. You missed your chance with the afterglow.” Matt just leaned back and laughed while Foggy smiled, “So, did you get whatever it was you needed out of that?”

Matt stretched and smiled, looking more relaxed than he had all week, “Other than a good hard fucking, yeah, it's calmed now.”

“You'll get that later, Murdock, after a scrub down and tooth brushing for both of us.”


End file.
